Hunies n Daddies
by PixelMixer
Summary: In a world were Huniepop and Dream Daddy co exist in the same place. These fanfics will have little to no sexual stuff or nudity...for now. Oh and no special characters from Huniepop, meaning no Kyu, Venus, Momo, and Celeste. And Dadsona and Amanda will not be here either.
1. Chapter 1

It was a typical sunny afternoon during the Summer. The people of Maple Bay saw this as a great time to walk outside and enjoy nature and many outdoor activities.

A young woman was jogging around the sunny park. She was a Latina, with long black hair, curvy edges and exceptionally big bosoms. Her name was Kyanna Delrio.

A young mother at the age of 21, she works as a local hairdresser and she is also obsessed with body fitness.

As she took a break after running a few rounds, she stopped to admire the scenery of nature and how breathtaking it is.

"God it's such a beautiful day today." She said to herself.

Then suddenly her phone started buzzing in her pocket. She answered it.

"Hello Kyanna." A female voice said.

"Yo Beli! How are you?" Kyanna answered.

"I heard you were free and I was just wondering if we could go out together later." Beli said.

"Sure! I'll meet you later. 4'o clock on the dot!" Kyanna answered.

And after some casual talk between the two friends on the phone, Kyanna continued to jog around the park.

Until-

SMACK!

Kyanna fell down in the ground after being hit at her bosoms from what seems like a softball. To her it didn't really hurt that much as it should be because he ample bosoms help cushioned the impact a little bit.

Just then, two young girls ran up to her.

"Oh miss I'm so so sorry! Are you ok?" one of them asked.

Kyanna looked up to them. The two young girls were twins, and they almost look identical and the only possible way to tell them apart are their hairstyles which have slightly different designs. They both were wearing blue softball player uniforms and both were wearing blue caps, although one has their cap facing forward while the other has their cap facing backwards.

Kyanna gave both of the girls a reassuring smile and said "Don't worry, no trouble at all."

She got up and picked up the softball and asked "Now which one of you owns this?"

One of the girls said "It's Briar's."

Briar answered back saying "Well Hazel here was the one who threw it."

While the twins were bickering on who threw it, a young adult man jogged up to them and said "Alright girls that's enough."

Kyanna then looked up to the man who she assumed was their father. He was a young adult man with black hair. He had a young baby strapped in front of him and he an acceptional body.

'Damn he looks ripped for a daddy!' Kyanna thought to herself.

The man then looked up to her and said "Oh miss I am so so sorry about that! Are you hurt! Do you need some help?"

"Nah man I'm good. I know it was just an accident." Kyanna replied.

The man smiled and said "Well that good to hear. Briar, Hazel, What are you gonna say?"

Both girls responded "We're very sorry ma'am."

Kyanna raised her hand and said "Oh no it's ok, they already apologized."

The man answered "Ok."

Kyanna looked at the baby strapped in front of him and said "Aww who's this?"

The man said "Oh her name is River. Say hi River!"

The man gently grabbed the baby's tiny hands and waved. River gurgled happily.

Kyanna giggled in response.

"You know I haven't seen around here, are you new?" He asked her.

"Yeah I just moved here with my baby son Phillip just moved here a few days ago. I'm still not to familiar with this new town." Kyanna answered

"Yeah well don't worry, Maple Bay isn't that much of a big town. Once you get to know this place a little more, you'll get to navigate around no sweat." The man answered.

"Oh cool. Thanks man!" Kyanna said.

"Yo anytime. Hey I'm sorry but we need to get going now. See ya later." The man said.

"Bye miss." The twins said at the same time.

Kyanna then said "Wait, we still haven't exchanged names yet. I'm Kyanna Delrio."

The man looked back and said "I'm Craig Cahn."

Craig then thought of something.

"Hey since you're new here, you should come to this BBQ party that my friend Joseph is throwing, if you have some free time that is. There you can meet some new people and make some new friends. Plus my man Joseph is very good at making some awesome Cheeseburgers." Craig said.

Kyanna thought for a second about going to a probably unhealthy BBQ party and thought to herself 'Ah screw it. Doesn't hurt just to try some Cheeseburgers and potentially meet some new friends.'

Kyanna replied "Sure man. You won't mind if I invited a few friends over?"

"Sure it's ok." Craig answered. He then pulled out a piece of paper and wrote down an address.

"Here you go." Craig handed Kyanna over the address.

"Awesome! See you then." Kyanna said.

With that, Craig and his kids were off.

Kyanna then pulled out her phone and called for Beli.

Beli answered, "Yes?"

"Change of plans. We're going to a BBQ party. You down to meet some new friends?" Kyanna said.


	2. Chapter 2

In a distant bar around the town, an adult woman is sitting down all by herself. She had shoulder length blonde hair, blue eyes, and relatively large breasts. She was wearing a leopard designed top and waist length jeans. Her name is Jessie Maye.

Jessie is simply having the day off from the adult industry and tomorrow she'll be having her Girls Night Out with her girls, Lola and Aiko. Right now she's simply trying to pass the time.

'Ughh it's so boring. I finally have a few days off and here all by myself.' She thought to herself.

She then decided to just walk around the town, Maple Bay and see what might interest her.

After strolling around during a bright sunny afternoon and stopped by a little for some food, she then came across a simple looking bar, 'Jim and Kim's'.

"This place might be good. Hope there's a nice guy around to mingle." Jessie said to herself.

She then entered the bar. It wasn't really crowded or anything, just a few patrons around. Typical considering it's the afternoon so she wouldn't expect the place to be jam-packed. She walked up and said to the bartender "Give a girl a few shots?"

The bartender replied, "Sure miss, just one second.

As the bartender is preparing her drink, Jessie looked around the bar. It's interior design was simple, LED lights all around and a few posters here and there. A game was currently being played on the TV'S around the bar and the few patrons were cheering for their respective teams.

"Here's your drink ma'am. Let me know if you wanna get more shots." The bartender said.

"Thanks hun." Jessie said.

None of the patrons so far seemed to fit her taste. Just some old geezers.

"*Sigh* Guess I'll just watch the game then all by myself." Jessie said, getting bored.

Time flies by. Jessie then looked at the clock and it reads 7:20 PM.

'Jesus Christ, it's been that long? Shit, and I still haven't found a gentle man to mingle yet' Jessie thought to herself.

Just as she was about to leave, she quickly noticed a peculiar patron.

He was wearing a shiny black leather jacket, with a red shirt underneath and a pair of sunglasses hanging on it. He wore dark gray jeans with brown shoes. He had dark brown hair and had a rugged but very handsome look to him. Plus he looked like he had quite the killer body underneath that jacket.

He seemed to be cheering over his respecting team while brooding over some alcohol.

Jessie bit her lip and said, "Jackpot."

She then called for the patron and asked, "He you know almost everyone here, right?"

The bartender replied, "Sure do."

Jessie then pointed at the man's direction and asked, "Then who's the handsome, mysterious gentleman in the killer black leather jacket over there?"

The bartender looked at where she's pointing and answered, "Oh that's Robert. He's a frequent patron here."

Jessie then asked him, "Is he single?"

"Long time." The bartender simply answered.

"That's all I want to hear." Jessie answered.

The bartender then said "Oh I don't about that. The man is as mysterious as he could get. You don't know what kind of trouble you'll get into with him."

As Jessie kept looking at his general direction, she finally managed to get his attention. Robert then glanced at her way. They briefly exchanged glances before Robert shrugs to himself and looks away.

The bartender then said "Also he's not into 'that' kind of relationship."

Jessie than looked back at the bartender.

"Oh my god, is he really…?' she thought to herself.

She then looked back at Robert's general direction, smiled and said "Oh really? Let me change that."

Before she could make a move, Robert stood from where he was and started walking at their direction. Never did he ever looked back at her as he did so, as if she wasn't even there.

Robert then walked up to the bar and said to the bartender in a rough voice, "A few more rounds Neil."

"You got it." Neil replied as he went around to get him some shots.

Robert then finally looked at her direction, but says nothing.

Jessie then says, "Like what you see?"

Robert casually answeres, "Depends."

Neil came back with some shots.

Robert grabbed a small glass and said "Bottoms up."

He then drinks up and then looks back to her.

"You down for some shots?" Robert asked.

"Oh I'd loved that daddy." Jessie seductively said.

Robert didn't seemed phased at all. He instead raised an eyebrow and said, "Then pay them yourself."

Jessie raised her eyebrow and then said, "Excuse me?"

Robert chuckled and then said, "I'm just playing with ya."

He then looked over to Neil and said "Make that two shots."

Neil almost seemed surprised and said "Sure thing man."

After sharing a few shots, Robert stood up and said, "Well see ya'round."

Jessie looked disappointed and said, "Aww already? But we were having such a great time."

Robert just said, "Hmph."

He then proceeds to walk out the bar.

Jessie then leaves some cash at the table and proceeds to follow him.

As Robert was walking along the street and down the lane, he looks behind and sees Jessie following him.

"You coming my way?" He asked.

Jessie replied, "Well I'm bored and I'd like to have some fun honey."

Robert sighed and then said, "You best keep then."

Jessie smiled and followed Robert back to his place.

Robert then grabbed his keys and unlocked his front door.

He then looks back at Jessie and says, "Well are we really doing this?"

Jessie smiled and said, "Oh I'm excited."

"Good." Robert said.

To be continued…..


	3. Chapter 3

Editor's Note: Sorry but I promise I'll continue the Jessie and Robert story for another chapter, but for now I'm gonna do the Mat and Lola and the Hugo story. Bye

Today was the last week of college as Summer Vacation was almost within reach. All of the college students are excited and impatient at the same time. Excited because Summer was right around the corner, a time where they can party around and get wasted. Impatient because they still have to wait one more agonizing week in college.

In a classroom, a male teacher is simply teaching some literary elements to his students.

He was a tall, middle-aged man, with dark skin. He sported dark brown hair and a bushy moustache. He wore the occasional and appropriate teacher's attire. This man's name was Hugo Vega.

A few months ago, Hugo decided to bring his teaching skills towards college, because budget cuts. At first he thought he would certainly have a hard time, but he couldn't refuse a challenge. After some time, he manage to adapt into this college environment and did a reasonably great job at teaching so far.

Also there are even a few female teachers and students who started to develop a crush on him due to his dashing good daddy looks.

"Now then, could any of you please tell me the difference between Synecdoche and Metonymy?" Hugo asked the class.

A young female student raised her hand.

She was a pretty young girl with blonde hair and blue eyes. She sported twin pigtails. She was well known for being the head cheerleader of the college and in general, a hardworking, nice, and responsible student. Her name was Tiffany Maye.

Hugo saw this and said "Yes Tiffany. Would you please care to explain the whole class."

"A metonym is a figure of speech where a thing is referred to by the name of something that is connected to it. Meanwhile, Synecdoche is a type of metonymy that refers specifically to when a part of something is used to represent the whole or vice versa." Tiffany answered him.

"That is correct Tiffany, you may sit down." Hugo replied with an expressed tone. Indeed he was truly impressed on how Tiffany is devoted into her studies. Indeed she is a true responsible student.

Then he spotted one such delinquent who certainly causing some mischief in his class.

She has red dyed hair with white streaks that goes along the red Lolita type dress she is wearing with a red and black patterned ribbon attached to the front of it. She wears a red collar with a black tie, a red skirt with a red-and-white plaid horizontal ruffle in the middle. She has a long, fingerless glove on her left arm, and a band around her wrist on her right. She has a black bow on her back and wears white high heels that also have black bows attached to them. There's also seems to be a red ribbon tied around her left ankle. Her name was Audrey Belrose.

Just by looking at her made Hugo feel dizzy from all the color.

He spots her focusing on her cellphone and smiling to herself as she does it, as if she just accomplished something.

Without saying a word, Hugo walked up to her. At this point, the whole class knows what's going to happen next.

He stood in front of her, but she seems to focused for her to notice him in front of her.

Then Hugo finally spoke out. "Excuse me Ms. Audrey."

Audrey's smile faded away to an annoyed expression and then looked up to him saying "What now?"

"I assume that whatever you were using your phone earlier must be more important than what I'm teaching right now, isn't it?" Hugo said.

"Yeah so?" Audrey answered back.

Hugo extended one hand towards him and said "Please let me confiscate your phone right now, and I want it on so I can see whatever this 'important subject' that caused you to ignore my class."

Audrey stood up from her chair in anger and said "What?!"

"Please Ms. Audrey, don't make this harder on me than it already is." Hugo stated.

Audrey frowned and gave him her phone, which was switched off as she gave it to him. She then gave Hugo the bird while sticking her tongue out before angrily sitting down.

The whole class gasped and Hugo could not believe the kind of behavior that is being displayed towards him.

Hugo then tells her "We shall further discuss this matter with the guidance later. I expected better from you."

A male student spoke out "Oh snap!"

Audrey angrily blurted out "Whatever."

Hugo then walks back to the board and continued his lesson.

Then a girl behind Audrey whispered back to her "Well I warned you."

Audrey replied to her back "Shut up Nikki."

The blue haired girl with blue eyes and glasses just sat back.

After class and a detention session later, Hugo started to pack up his things and prepared to head out. Tomorrow he is going to a BBQ party hosted by his dear friend Joseph in the cul-de-sac they all live in. But as of right now, he is more than excited because tonight he's going to attend a wrestling match starring idol wrestler, The Eastern Dragon.

As he was packing up, a female teacher walks in.

"Crazy class session huh?" The woman asked.

Hugo turned towards her direction.

She was an Asian-American woman. She has gray eyes and hair and she also wears glasses. She has a slender physique with curvy hips and fairly large breasts. She wears a loose, black necktie with a green jacket and a white crop-top and red heels. Her name was Aiko Yumi

Ever since Hugo transferred here, Aiko has been hitting on him and lightly teasing him. He found her slightly annoying and even believes she doesn't even take her teaching career seriously. And just the mere sight of her attire pretty much makes him feel sick.

Hugo calmly replied "Audrey has been misbehaving during my lecture in a grandeur way as per usual."

Aiko chuckled "Yup that's Audrey for you."

She then entered the room and leaned in front of a wall that was right next to the doorway.

"I just wished she would at least be more attentive and more serious about her studies. Her whole future is at stake because of her flamboyant and very stubborn attitude." Hugo blurted out his opinion.

"Well what can you do, that's just what she is. Who are you to tell her what to do." Aiko shrugged and told him.

Hugo sighs and says "Kids these days, never taking their studies seriously when their future depends on it."

Hugo finally packs all of his things and says "Well goodbye."

"See ya'round daddy." Aiko winked.

Hugo just cringed.

As he left the room, Aiko has been secretly eyeing on his crotch area as he left.

As Hugo walks around outside the campus and heads towards the parking lot, a feminine voice calls out to him.

"Excuse me! Mr. Vega!" a girl called out.

He looks behind him and sees Tiffany from earlier running up to him.

"Oh miss Tiffany. Is there anything you may need to ask me about?" Hugo asked her.

"Actually there is," Tiffany answered, "could you please tell me about the last incoming lesson this week, I'd like to get a heads up."

Hugo was truly impressed. He then pulls out a paper and pen and wrote down the upcoming lessons he's about to teach.

He then hands it out to her, smiles and says "Here you go Tiffany."

Tiffany receives it and says "Thank you Mr. Vega!"

"I expect great things from a responsible student like you." Hugo tells her.

"I won't let you down!" She smiles as she scurries away.

As Hugo heads towards his car in the parking lot, he gets a call from Craig.

"Hugo! My man! Ready for tomorrow's BBQ party?" Craig says.

Hugo answers back "Indeed I am."

"OK cool bro. Let's see each other tomorrow man and ketchup some good some times." Craig says as he dad-jokes to him.

Hugo chuckles and says "Well lettuce see about that tomorrow."

They both laughed on the phone as Hugo finally hangs up and grab the keys to his car.

"Lettuce see about that tomorrow? Wow." Someone says behind him.

Hugo was startled by this and looks behind on who it was.

It was Aiko.

It seems that her car is parked right next to his.

Hugo blushes.

"Um…well…" He was at a lost for words at this point.

"Dad jokes huh? I like it." Aiko winks back at him.

Without saying anything, Hugo opens the car door, starts the car and leaves the parking lot.

Aiko then laughs to herself "Well that was cute."

Aiko then gets a call from her phone.

She picks it up and is greeted by a familiar voice.

"Hey Beli what's up girl?" Aiko says to her.

"I'm fine thank you. Hey Aiko, would you like to come with me and Kyanna to a BBQ party in a cul-de-sac nearby?" Beli asks.

"Sure I wouldn't mind on some free food." Aiko answers.

"Excellent, well see you tomorrow." Beli says as she hangs up.

Aiko then receives a text message on the address of the BBQ party.

Later in a café….

"A BBQ party?" Lola asks Aiko.

"Yeah, so you wanna come?" Aiko asks her friend.

"Well if it's at the afternoon so yeah I'm down to it." Lola answers.


	4. Chapter 4

It was a sunny noontime. Both Craig and Hugo were walking down the street of their cul-de-sac along with their kids to Joseph's place for his BBQ party. All lot of people attended, all from single parents and their kids to just casual single people. Despite this, the crowd wasn't really jam-packed and Joseph's house was huge so there's still a lot of space for the children to play around with.

After Joseph greets Craig and Hugo and their respective kids, they all went to the backyard to help themselves for some cookies.

After a long while, three women arrived at the place. They were Aiko, Beli, and Lola.

Lola speaks to Beli "So you're Beli. It's finally nice to meet you."

Beli responds "Thanks, it's nice to meet you as well."

They finally arrived at their destination.

They all had a real good look of the house. They were impressed, believing that whoever this Joseph guy is, he must be very wealthy man.

"Hey guys!" A woman from behind called out to them.

The three women looked to see who it was and it turned out to be Kyanna, who is carrying her child Philip.

Kyanna finally catches up to them and says "Hey guys sorry if I was late. Some stuff happened."

"Oh don't worry you're just in time." Beli tells her.

Kyanna then looks at the other two girls.

"Oh so you guys must be Lola Rembrite and Aiko Yuki am I right." Kyanna asks them.

"Yeah it's so nice to finally meet you." Lola tells her.

"Beli talks a lot about you and how much of a fitness freak you are." Aiko says to her.

"Hehe yeah well it pays to live a healthy lifestyle." Kyanna tells them.

Kyanna then looks at the place.

"Damn this place is big. Whoever this Joseph guy is must be pretty rich." Kyanna blurts out.

Aiko agrees with her and says "I know right."

As the four women arrive in front of the door and rings the doorbell, they were greeted by a handsome blonde and clean cut man. He wears a pink shirt white a baby blue sweater wrapped around his shoulders.

'This guy must be Joseph' they all had the same thought.

He greets them with a smile.

"Ah more visitors! Welcome to my humble abode! Anyone and everyone is welcomed to my house as long they no ill intention! Please come this way!" Joseph speaks out to them.

"So you must be Joseph right?" Kyanna ask him.

"Indeed I am." Joseph answers them.

"Well I'm Kyanna Delrio, this my good friend Beli Lapran and these two are her good friends Aiko Yumi and Lola Rembrite." Kyanna tells him.

"Thank you for letting us come here." Beli tells him.

"Well actually me and Aiko here were just invited by Beli." Lola tells him.

"Oh it's no trouble! As I said, anyone is welcomed here. You can meet some new friends and eats some good food and be welcomed to some refreshments. Oh where are my manners! Forgive me for stalling you, please come in!" Joseph blurts out as he gestures them to come inside.

The four of them walk up the small step and through his door.

They all thought he was a very nice guy.

As the four women walked into his house and leads them into his backyard, Kyanna tells Joseph, "Nice house you got here."

"Why thank you very much for the nice compliment!" Joseph says.

As they were already at the backyard, they saw many people there, but not so many people for it to be considered as an all-out party.

Joseph then walks towards them with a tray of cookies and says to them "Please help yourselves to some treats! You all might be quite famished."

Aiko reaches her hand out and took a few cookies and says "Don't mind if I do. Thanks."

The other three took some cookies for themselves.

"Oh I also want you to meet my wonderful children. Chris, Christie, Christian! Please come here and introduce yourselves to our new guests!" Joseph calls out to them.

All three children then walked up to them.

"Kyanna, Beli, Lola and Aiko, I would like to introduce to you all my beloved children." Jospeh speaks to them happily.

The blonde children never said anything and just blankly stare into the four women's souls.

The four of them are deeply unsettled by this and are definitely creeped out, but still remain their composure and remain as polite as possible.

'Geez these are definitely Joseph's kids.' They all thought.

Joseph then tells his children, "Alright you may go and play around now."

They all left, making all of the four women sigh in relfief.

Then a woman walks up to them.

"Oh and how could I forget my lovely wife, Mary!" Joseph exclaims.

Mary just coldly looks at them, emitting an unsettling aura that made feel uncomfortable.

"Greetings. I would shake hands with you all, but I have a glass of wine to tend towards to." She then leaves.

"Haha isn't she lovely. Well then please enjoy yourselves." Joseph tells them.

Kyanna then snaps back, smiles, and says "Thank you for the kind hospitality!"

As Joseph leaves, Kyanna then looks back at her friends.

Lola seemed to have went somewhere else, while Aiko kept munching on the cookies and Beli looks at the beautiful flowers that were around Joseph's garden.

"Well I'll just leave you guys here. See ya girls later." Kyanna tells them.

As Kyanna walks around the backyard, she then bumps into someone.

"Oh I'm so sorry sir!" Kyanna tells him.

As the man turns around, Kyanna had a full good look at the man she bumped into.

He was a big burly man, wearing a Hawaiian shirt. He had a noticeable big belly while also having a fair amount of muscle. He had freckles on his face and had ginger beard and hair. He was quite the manly man.

He then gives her a reassuring smile and tells her "Oh it's no trouble miss!"

"Oh ok. Hey I'm new around this town. My name's Kyanna and this here is Philip." Kyanna tells him.

Kyanna then looks at her son who was simply sucking at his pacifier.

"Ah well it's great to see another parent and their child having a great time around here! My name's Brian." Brian exclaims.

He then reaches out his hand to offer a handshake. As she does it, Brian shakes her hand vigorously.

"It's a pleasure to meet ya!" Brian exclaims.

Kyanna chuckles and says back to him "It's great to see you too Brian!"

Briand then lets go of her hand and calls out to his daughter.

"Daisy, come over here and introduce yourself!" Brian calls out.

A little girl then jogs towards them.

She does resemble her father in a way, and wears a green checkered shirt.

"Go on Daisy introduce yourself!" Brian cheerfully exclaims.

"Um hello there miss. I'm Daisy. It's nice to meet you." Daisy says.

Kyanna greats her, "Aww it's nice to meet you too! I'm Kyanna, and this here is my son Philip."

"It's nice to meet ya too Philip." Daisy smiles.

"That's my girl!" Brian exclaims.

Then someone calls out.

"Brian! My man! How ya been?" someone call out.

They all turn to his direction.

"Ah Craig! Great to see you!" Brian exclaims.

Then Craig sees Kyanna.

"Yo what's up man!" Kyanna exclaims.

"Hey glad that you could make it man!" Craig says.

"You two met?" Brian asks them.

"Yeah man in an accident while Briar and Hazel were training for their big game tomorrow." Craig tells him.

Briar and Hazel then walks up to them.

"Dad! Hazel is eating too much cookies again and is even stealing the ones that I picked!" Briar complains.

"No I wasn't!" Hazel defends.

They then notices Kyanna.

"Oh hi woman from yesterday that we accidentally hit!" They both say to her.

Kyanna smiled and greeted, "Hi again!"

Then Joseph started calling for everyone's attention.

"Alright everyone, gather around. It's finally time for the meal you've been waiting for. And without further ado, let's work some magic."

Joseph closes his eyes, takes a deep breath, and gets to work. As he flips the burgers with the swiftness of his spatula, he soon caught everyone's attention.

"Wow those are some fascinating cooking skills for burgers I might say." Lola says as she spoke behind Kyanna and appeared almost out of nowhere.

Kyanna was startled a little by this.

"Jesus Lola! Where did you come from?" Kyanna ask her.

"Oh sorry if I startled you. I was just walking around, finding someone interesting to chat with." Lola states.

Aiko and Beli then catches up to Kyanna and Lola.

"Wow, didn't know he was that good at cooking." Aiko states.

"Hmph, well not as good as mine." Lola proudly states.

"Maybe there's more to him than meets the eye." Beli says.

As everyone watches Joseph's magnificent cooking skills, one after another, the Dads take notice and crowd around Joseph to admire his masterful technique.

"Hey you guys may not know this, but Joseph is known around here for his grillmanship." Craig tells them.

Brian pipes in and says "He's un-grill-ievable."

One of the patrons attending the party says "Oh no, Dad Jokes."

Aiko smiles and says "This should be interesting."

Craig joins in and says "I've tried to get on his level, but I just can't ketchup."

Then a handsome African-American man with dark brown dreadlocks, tattoos on his left wrist, wears glasses on and a flower tiara on his joins the pun run.

"Lettuce keep studying. He has a Rare equality about him." The man says.

Craig chuckles and says "Nice one Mat."

Then a mysterious man with pale white skin, long black wavy hair, and dressed in Victorian era clothes with a cloak also pipes in.

"Mustard we keep talking about this? Can't we appreciate the artist?" The other man says.

Mat looks at him, winks and says "Nailed it Damien."

Then Rober, who pretty much came out of nowhere, joins in and says "I've never seen him make a mis-steak."

Then Hugo, who had just been from the comfort room, comes in and says, "Okay we need to stop, this is getting to…..cheesy."

All the kids boo at the glorious display of puns in unison.

Kyanna covers her mouth from laughing, as she thought the dad jokes were actually funny.

Beli couldn't help but smile as well.

Lola on the meanwhile is annoyed and has an eyebrow raised.

Aiko is a little surprised at seeing Hugo here. She thinks that later she could sneak up on him and greet him with surprise.

Joseph then says "Alright guys, the foods ready! Please form an orderly barbe-queue.

Groans can be heard as everyone lined up for some perfectly good cheeseburgers.

A long while later…

"So how's Ernest goin?" Craig ask Hugo.

"Well, he didn't want to join so just for now, I'll let that be." Hugo answers.

Hugo sighs heavily and says "Where did I go wrong? Was there something I did to turn him into the way he is now? I feel like this all my fault."

Craig then comforts him and says "Hey man don't work yourself up over. He'll come around. It'll just take a little time and effort."

Hugo lightens up and says "Thanks Craig."

As Hugo sips on some tea, he gets a light pat on his ass. When Hugo turns around to see who did it, he was very surprised to see Aiko. In fact he was so surprised that was quite close to spitting his tea on her face. Luckily he stopped himself before it even happened.

Aiko smile and teases him again as per usual by saying "Hey there daddy. Fancy seeing you here."

"Um Ms. Yumi! I didn't know you would also be attending here as well." Hugo blurted out.

He was almost on the verge of freaking out.

'How did she know I was here?! She surely doesn't know anyone here! Who the hell invited her? Wait a minute, is she stalking me.' Hugo thought to himself.

"You know each other?" Craig ask Aiko.

"Yeah, he works in the same school that I also happen to work at. Kind of a coincidence that we manage to be here in this party." Aiko states.

'Oh god when will this end?!' Hugo thought to himself.


End file.
